


Source of Warmth

by moonblossom



Series: Prompt Fills, Remixes, Works inspired by others [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Autumn, Cold, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one-off 221b, written as a giveaway prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I swore up and down I'd never write another of these, but I held a giveaway on tumblr a while back, and Yueh-chan was very devoted and thorough in her reblogging and sharing of the post. She didn't win, but she was the 221st reblogger, so I figured I would offer her a quick drabble.
> 
> She requested something fluffy and to do with autumn. I hope this works!

Sherlock turns his collar up, using the flap of fabric for its intended use - protecting him against a brisk wind. Autumn's come quick and early this year, catching everyone unexpectedly. The smell of dead leaves hangs in the air, mingling with the smells of smoke and the indescribable tang of impending winter.

He's stalking quickly down the street when John jogs up next to him, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to get the blood flowing.

"Slow down, would you?" He shivers, pulling his cardigan tightly around himself.

"Are you cold, John?"

"Oh, brilliant deduction there." John huffs, his breath hanging visibly in the air.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" Sherlock sounds vaguely sarcastic, but the look on his face is one of real concern.

"I didn't realise it was so cold out, I didn't think I'd need it."

Nodding, Sherlock unwinds his scarf from around his neck. Tentatively, he holds it out to John, who scowls petulantly. Ignoring John's hurt pride, Sherlock wraps the scarf around his throat with surprising tenderness. As he's knotting it loosely, his fingertips brush very intentionally against John's jawline.

John looks up at Sherlock and bites his lip, suddenly much too warm. Sherlock grins, one of those genuine smiles that nobody else gets to see.

"Thanks Sherlock. That's... uh.. that's much better."


End file.
